


Treatise on Kings and Retainers

by AraneaHighwind



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraneaHighwind/pseuds/AraneaHighwind
Summary: Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I don't own Final Fantasy XV. That's owned by Square Enix. I don't own "Stand by Me". That's copyrighted many times over. Supermassive spoilers abound. If you haven't finished the game and don't want to know, DON'T READ.
> 
> From Merriam-Webster's Dictionary:  
> Definition of treatise  
> 1  
> : a systematic exposition or argument in writing including a methodical discussion of the facts and principles involved and conclusions reached  2 obsolete : account, tale

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> "When the Night has come and the land is dark and the moon is the only light we see
> 
> No I won't be afraid just as long as you stand by me"

 

_I, Ignis Scientia, Advisor of King Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV, am having this treatise written as I dictate.  This is my final entry, for the King of Light has returned to Eos.  We are to depart on our final mission within several hours._

 

_When the Dawn returns, there will be questions and it is my hope to shed some small light on the events of this, the final hour of the Kingdom of Lucis.  Lest this hour be in vain, let this treatise enlighten you with understanding  that the events that led to the Dawn came at a great personal sacrifice of the few so that the many might live to see the future they long for. This is the day foretold in prophecies throughout the centuries, the day that the Starscourge will be forever gone._

 

_Many of these last 10 years have been spent by myself seeking knowledge in the farthest reaches of Eos.  I have searched tirelessly for information on the whereabouts of the King of Light, for if he were truly gone then his Retainers, myself among them,  would have felt the loss of the light.  We have endured with the rest of the world the never ending darkness that the Scourge has brought upon our lands._

 

_Now that he has returned we are prepared to completely fulfill our destiny.  It has ever been our honor and privilege to serve in King Noctis's court.  At this point my young scribe has asked the same question that many will have, "Why did the King's Retainers never return?"  Do not be haunted by this question.  This treatise is for you._

_\---_

"Godspeed.  And take care..  Majesty." 

 

Ignis, Gladio and Prompto bowed their respect for their King as he turned and entered the Citadel for his Ascension ceremony.   Behind them, loud metal groans could be heard as Iron Giants, Red Giants, and other daemons rose from the blackened, cursed pavement of Insomnia.

 

Noctis had defeated the Starscourge and now all that remained was to complete his Ascension.  And with the sacrifice of his life, the Dawn would arrive.

 

"Are you guys ready?"  Gladio said softly, fondly to his two companions.  He raised his arm and the Hyperion great-sword appeared.  He shouldered it with the ease of long years of practice and use.  To Gladio it was the final caress of a good friend, one he had taken with him down the long journey of his life through many practice fields as a youth to many hunts in the present.

 

"Yeah… let's kick some daemon ass!"  Prompto said.  His voice was somber and didn't match the lightness of his words as he attempted to treat this like so many of the daemon hunts before.  A shimmering light filled his hands as Noctis's magic granted him the use of the Quicksilver handgun and his trusty machinery.  A memory flashed in Prompto's mind of himself as a chubby, out of shape child winded from a short run.  He smiled to himself… how far he had come.  From Imperial MT at birth to King's Retainer at death.

 

"For the Dawn."  Ignis said softly.  Light flashed and his daggers appeared at the ready.  Though unable to see, he clearly could hear the shuffling and dragging sound of metal on broken pavement as the daemons continued to spawn.   Though he had ceased mourning for his eyesight a full decade ago, he privately wished he could have seen his beloved King with his own eyes this last time.  Still, he knew no regrets as his mind's eye remembered countless nights comforting a child Prince Noctis in his own bedroom when the Prince could no longer bear his own.

 

It was almost as though the daemons were drawn here by the last vestige of Light in the world and they sought to snuff it out.  "We must keep them at bay until Noctis completes the Ascension!" Ignis called.

 

"Well then, you take the hundred on the left, Prompto gets the hundred on the right, and I'll take the thousand in the middle."  Gladio laughed softly before his voice took on a sober tone.  "Gentlemen, it has been a pleasure."

 

"Never dreamed I'd die side by side with awesome friends like you guys," Prompto said, his voice shaking with real emotion.  "Let's do this!"

 

"It has been my distinct honor,"  Ignis said simply. 

 

The three rushed into battle, sticking close together as always.  "None get through to the Citadel!"  Ignis yelled.  He deftly slashed a few smaller daemons out of his way before taking a frost bomb out of his limited inventory.  Each spell had been enhanced to cast Kill spells along with the elemental spell.

 

Gladio roared with bloodlust as he crashed straight into a Red Giant.  The Hyperion sliced through the arm of the Red Giant, breaking its limb easily. 

 

Prompto whooped and hollered as per his normal and fired a Starshell high over their heads to give them the best possible  advantage to hold off the daemons for as long as possible.

\---

 

 

 

 

 

> "If the sky that we look upon should tumble and fall or the mountains should crumble to the sea
> 
> I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear just as long as you stand by me"

 

_The magic link that exists between Kings and Retainers has been well-documented over the centuries.  As noted by Headmaster Galdier, advisor to King Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII,  the power of the Crystal that shines through each monarch begins to exert influence on those closest to the chosen monarch.  This link begins as early as 13 years of age if the future monarch is in the presence of those chosen by the Crystal to serve as his or her retainers._

 

_As the King's power grows, the Crystal exerts greater influence on his Retainers, granting them some measure of the same abilities.  The most notable: phantom weaponry.  Each Retainer may call upon a phantom weapon of their choosing in combat.  The Retainers closest to the King may also gain limited access to the Royal Arms, known as the Armiger.  This ability is only present when the King is in the immediate vicinity of his Retainers._

 

_It is worthy to note that these weapons are not the same as the Royal Arms.  Rather, as the chosen weapon of the individual, these weapons become blessed by the Light of the Star and as such may be summoned and dismissed in the same manner as the Royal Arms.  These weapons are accessible so long as the Sovereign to whom the Retainer is bonded survives._

_\---_

 

"C'mon Noct!  We're about to be daemon chow out here!"  Prompto shouted up at the Throne Room, knowing he was well out of earshot.  He fired as an Iron Giant lumbered toward him and emptied out the magazine.  He switched rapidly to his secondary weapon, then back to the gun.  Its ammunition automatically reloaded when it was summoned again. 

 

The Iron Giant swiped at Prompto, knocking the weapon out of his grasp and sending the blond reeling toward the stairs of the Citadel.  Prompto was momentarily dazed but recovered in time to draw the weapon again before the Iron Giant reached him.  He fired at its head and was relieved when it halted, stumbled, and fell.  Prompto's victorious grin was cut short when he heard Ignis cry out to his immediate right.

 

It was a damnable time to fall prey to his lack of vision, Ignis thought as he tripped backward on the stairs of the Citadel.  He launched a dagger at the Red Giant to buy some time to prepare a frost bomb kill-cast.  The Red Giant exploded as the cold hit it.

 

Prompto hurried to Ignis's side and held out his hand after tapping Ignis on the chest to let him know he was there.  Ignis unerringly grabbed the offered hand and stood. 

 

"Prompto, can you see where Gladio is at?"  Ignis yelled over the din.

 

"I see him!"  Prompto hurried across the courtyard toward a stumbling Gladio with Ignis hot on his heels.  The three regrouped on the stairs, then prepared to make their final stand.  Ignis inhaled sharply.

 

"Iggy what is it?"  Gladio looked over.

 

"It's gone…"  Ignis's clouded green eyes were wide behind his mirrored glasses. 

 

"What do you mean?"  Prompto asked the question but immediately knew when his gun didn't appear.  He looked hesitantly at Gladio who stared wide-eyed at his empty hands.  The three stood straight as the daemons began to rush toward them.  Armed or not, they would not run away. 

\---

 

_The lesser studied but known tie between a King and his Retainers is the sharing of life-force.  In the case where the Sovereign and his Retainers become exceptionally bonded, they are known to share each other's thoughts and feelings without a word passing between them._

 

_I have documented during our many travels with Noctis the many occasions during which his emotions affected his magic.  His rage would eventually come to fuel Gladiolus's strength in battle.  During the decade of his absence, Gladiolus, Prompto, and I would frequently experience the sensation that Noctis was somehow near.  Likewise, his emotions and moods could be felt during the still of the night even when he was housed deep within the Crystal._

 

_The final aspect of this sharing of life-force has been documented on several occasions where the Sovereign's death was the event that triggered the death of his closest Retainers.  For without the Light of the Crystal and the Life of the King, the spirits that are the closest bonded to both simply cease to exist.  I cannot say in my studies that I have determined whether it was for overwhelming sadness or for simply being unable to exist without that bond that the death of a King has been followed in short order by the death of his Retainers._

 

_For my own part, I believe that the Crystal which exerts its influence over the King's Retainers binds the life-energy together.  Ultimately the life-force of the King may become one with the life-force of his Retainers.  This is not something that has happened between all Monarchs and their chosen.  There have been instances in line of the Lucian Kings where generations of Retainers survived their Sovereigns by many years.  It again seems directly tied to how close and how strong the bond is between Sovereign and Retainer._

 

_It is for this reason that I know Gladio, Prompto, and I will not return from this mission.  We have dedicated our time in this life to our Sovereign.  Our journey through Eos to Accordo then Gralea drove our bond to a level deeper than I believe has been seen in many generations.  In speaking with my comrades I can say that we all feel our mortal time drawing inexorably to a close.  I also believe our Sovereign is aware of the tie that binds us together.  No turning back and no regrets.  Our lives are one with our King and as he gladly accepts the sacrifice of his life for the Dawn, so too shall we gladly sacrifice our lives to ensure he has the opportunity to complete his Ascension._

\---

 

It was gone.  The life-force that had bound the King to his Retainers was forcibly withdrawn, yanking the life-energy away from Gladio, Prompto and Ignis.  They each felt the keen sense of loss as though a gaping hole had been ripped through the middle of the body.  It was not painful in any way, it was just a keen sense of the void as the magic which had surrounded them nearly all the days of their lives vanished in an instant.

 

Prompto and Gladio both sat on the stairs.  Ignis struggled to stand, but in the end felt the void claim his strength as his own life-force drained into the darkness.  In his mind it was like simply becoming irresistibly sleepy.  A gentle, blue light surrounded the trio as they sat back to back to back with the daemons bearing down on them.  The blue light grew and as the first Red Giant reached for them and came into contact with the light, it simply exploded.  

"Thanks, Noct," Gladio said sleepily as the Red Giant exploded.

"Definitely better than I had hoped for: getting torn to shreds by the daemons while defenseless in the end."

"Didn't see this coming at all, did you Iggy?"  Prompto grinned as his head bobbed forward and the gentle blue light dissipated, taking the life-force of the trio with it.

The last thing any of them remotely felt was the blinding light that burst out of the Citadel in all directions.  The Ring's power circled the world in an instant of pure light, vanquishing demons in its wake.

\---

 

_If you are reading this treatise, know that the Dawn and the future are for you.  Do not mourn for us- we have merely done as destiny dictated from the beginning.  Though we will not live to see the sun rise it is our prayer that those left behind in the world will use this as an opportunity to create a world that is better than the one we departed from.  The Kingdoms of the Crystals, Solheim, Tenebrae, Accordo, and Lucis are no more.  The Empire is no more.  Rather, this world now belongs to all of those who wish to see a future._

 

_Ignis Scientia, Advisor to King Noctis Lucis Caelum_

_Gladiolus Amicitia, Shield to King Noctis Lucis Caelum_

_Prompto Argentum, former MT, present friend of the King, proud Crown Citizen._


	2. D.S.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D.S. -Dal Segno, "from the sign". In musical terms, D.S. means to return to a spot earlier marked with a sign within a score.
> 
> Disclaimer- I do not own FFXV as mentioned, that's owned by Square Enix. I also don't own "Too Much Is Never Enough". That's owned by Florence and the Machine. I'm just utterly shocked at how well the music goes with the overtones of the story.

 

 

 

 

> _"One thing's for certain; a year like this passes so strangely somewhere between sorrow and bliss."_

 

 

 

Talcott sat outside the caravan in Hammerhead, consumed with worry.  He waited anxiously for a sign; any sign.  And as a tiny ribbon of light appeared on the horizon from the direction of Insomnia, his eyes welled with tears and he began to openly wail.  He hadn't felt this bereft since his grandfather was killed in Lestallum a decade ago.

 

"What in the world?!"  Cindy exited the caravan and was silenced by the golden ribbon in the east.  Without saying another word, she too teared up and took Talcott's hand.  And yet she still did not know the breadth of what had transpired in the final hours of the decade-long night.  Talcott held that secret in an unmarked leather-bound book that he clutched in his free arm.  Wordlessly and out of breath, he let go of Cindy's hand and clutched the book with both hands. 

 

The sun edged over the horizon.  He scrubbed at his eyes angrily, then walked to the gate that had been erected in front of Hammerhead to keep the daemons out.  A gentle wind blew carrying with it the remnant of eternal night as well as the promise of warmth as the sun continued to climb into the sky.  When he reached the gate, he stood with the night guard, who's mouth had dropped open in awe at the sight of the Dawn.

 

Talcott shielded his eyes against the rising sun in the east momentarily, then nodded to himself as he took in the golden cast of the world around him.  The desert had been so long steeped in eerie night that seeing it suddenly in the light of the rising sun felt like sensory overload.  Talcott wiped his eyes again and inhaled deeply.  The air was already warming to the touch of the Star, finally freed of its Scourge.

 

Somewhere not far off, a bird hesitantly chirped to welcome the unfamiliar sight.  Before long, it and several other nearby birds began to sing and fill the warming skies with a song as ancient as time, just as its predecessors of generations past had before eternal night had settled over the skies.

 

Cindy slowly walked to Talcott by the gate as the night guard swung the gate open and left it standing.  Talcott smiled at her sadly and nodded.  In that moment, Cindy knew.  The blond with the happy-go-lucky smile even in the face of eternal night was not going to be coming back.  She put her hand over her mouth to stifle a sob as tears filled her eyes.  But she nodded back.

 

"I'll go get some transportation ready.  Where are we going, Talcott?"

 

"Insomnia first.  But we need to wait for a few others to arrive."

\---

 

Far away in Lestallum, the larger population of people were already spilling into the streets, looking incredulously at the sun in the sky.  They marveled as the lights of Lestallum automatically turned off for the first time in 10 years as neverending night gave away to the day.

 

Standing at the overlook, Aranea Highwind removed her helm, letting her hair blow in the gentle breeze as she watched the sun begin ascending the sky.  She smiled wistfully, "Well done, your Majesty.  I guess I've got to find a new line of work."

 

"You could always help the rebuilding effort," came a voice behind her.  She turned to find Cor Leonis walking towards her.  He stops to admire the view, seeming emotionally unaffected.  Aranea waits a few moments to say anything.

 

"I'm sorry, my Liege," Cor said quietly to the Dawn, "I wasn't at your side when you fell.  And I couldn't be there to see things through to the end for Noctis.  I'm glad he had his Retainers."

 

Cor turned to Aranea, "I'm heading to Hammerhead in a few minutes.  I'm just waiting for Iris Amacitia to be ready.  You're welcome to come with us.  You, and Biggs and Wedge." 

 

"I'd like that," Aranea said quietly, "Somebody has to go pick up those flunkies."

 

"There is no one to pick up," Cor said after a moment's hesitation.  Aranea noticed the heavy tone in his voice and regarded him quietly.

 

"You mean they're all gone."  She looked over the banister at the Disc of Cauthess in the distance, "I should have gone with them.  Those stubborn fools insisted on going alone."

 

"There was nothing you or anyone else could have done.  Let's go."

 

"Does she know yet?"  Aranea asked.  Cor shook his head.  "You should say something…"

 

Iris was waiting in the parking lot above the overlook, her thoughts a million miles away.  She waved at Aranea and Cor as they approached.  Her anxious smile vanished from her face as Cor spoke in whispers and told her the news.

 

"You're lying!  Gladdy wouldn't just leave me here!"  She wailed against Cor's chest.  When the storm abated, she raised her head and wiped her tears.  "I want to see him for myself."  A determined look came over her face.

 

Aranea had a hard time looking at the young girl.  So this was the younger sister of the big guy.  Her heart went out to Iris and she looked away to take in the sight of the Disc of Cauthess in the sunlight.  Biggs and Wedge joined the trio and they got in Aranea's red magitek battleship.

 

"We're going to Hammerhead," Aranea told them.  Biggs and Wedge smiled brightly.

 

"Yes ma'am.  It'll sure be nice to see his Highness again."

 

"I wouldn't bank on it."  Aranea responded, giving in to the gloomy atmosphere.  This was a recovery mission after all.  How she hated recovery missions.  They always meant you were too late.  You were too late to do a damned thing but pick up the broken pieces.

 

The sun rose high into the sky.  As the red battleship flew swiftly toward Hammerhead, Iris couldn't help but look out the window and smile softly as she spotted animals that had survived the decade of night basking in the sun.  A herd of Spiracorn ran joyously over the ground.  Large water-faring animals came out of the caves they had sheltered the long night in.  Many were skinny, but they lumbered toward the water.  And birds.  Birds flew through the skies carrying the news of the Dawn to the farthest reaches.

 

Iris thought Hammerhead looked so different.  Of course it was daylight, heading into afternoon instead of midnight of all hours with the only light being a flood of artificial light.  She stepped out of the airship with the others and smiled up at the old Hammerhead sign still clinging to the pole as if by Cid's will alone.  Her gaze stopped at the garage and she felt her heart grow heavy again as she could almost swear she saw the Regalia parked out front before the vision wavered and disappeared.

 

Cindy came over with Talcott, who was still holding the black leather-bound book.  On its front was branded the King's Guard logo.  Iris looked from the book to Talcott.  Talcott had been crying as well; a lot from the looks of it.

 

"What's in the book, Talcott?"  Iris said quietly.

 

"I was told to keep it a secret until the Dawn came."  Talcott looked down at the ground.  "There's something in it for you, Iris.  Something in it for all of us.  Ignis had me write it down before they left for Insomnia.  I'm sorry- I promised I'd keep it a secret until Dawn."

 

Iris nodded, understanding how Talcott felt.  "We should go to Insomnia and see what's left.  There will be time later for all of us."  Talcott looked relieved that Iris wasn't angry.  They got into various vehicles, the Hammerhead tow truck in front, and made the drive across the desert to Insomnia's outer wall.  The sun began to set as they crossed the bridge toward the capital city, picking their way carefully among the rubble and stalled vehicles. 

 

At the entrance they came upon a heavily damaged R8 and Cindy stopped the caravan of cars to look closer. 

 

"It's Noctis's car.  How did it get out to the gate?"  Cor got out and found the keys still in the ignition.  He gave it a test crank and the engine sputtered before dying. 

 

"I'll come back for it,  I'd love to see that in working order again."  Cindy assured him.

 

The caravan moved slower as night fell, automatically putting everyone on edge.  No daemons and the air remained crisp and clear.

 

"This will take some getting used to," Aranea remarked.  As her words broke through the wary silence, there was a noticeable drop in tension.

 

"Still, we should stop for the night before we get ourselves further into the city," Cor noted.  "We can use one of the abandoned buildings to shelter the night.  And I think we will all want plenty of sunshine around when we get to the Citadel."

 

Everyone agreed and Cor busied himself setting up camp, taking special care to help Cid out of the car he was traveling in.  Later, as they sat around a larger campfire than they really needed, Cid sighed heavily, again breaking the silence that had fallen over the group.

 

"You know, those boys did alright.  I know that many of us are sad to not see them return.  They gave their lives to make sure his Majesty was able to bring the Dawn.  I remember when they first came into Hammerhead pushing Reggie's car like it was some old clunker.  I thought that the world was surely damned if this was the best rescue that could be mounted.  But in the end, Noctis and his retainers did what no other King before would have been able to do.  And they were so close to each other.  They fought as brothers and probably died the same."  The old man wiped his eyes as he continued, "You know, when Reggie died I knew it.  I felt it like something important had been snatched away.  But we fought each other something awful when we went our separate ways.  The last thing I did was argue with him about looking after his spoiled, snotty kid…"

 

Cindy put her arms around Cid, "C'mon Paw Paw, you know you did right by those boys.  You helped them as best you could on the road.  This ain't no time for regrets.  And tomorrow will be tough for all of us."

 

With that, one by one everyone began to turn in for the night.  Eventually, Cor was alone at the campfire.  He tossed a couple more pieces of wood onto the flames, announcing his intent to remain awake.  Aranea looked over her shoulder at him and returned to the campfire.

 

"This is no night to be sitting alone with your thoughts, Cor the Immortal."  She chided, "What, did Cid's words get to you?  Yeah.  I know that you were one of the four that accompanied King Regis on his journey to gain the Royal Arms."  Cor said nothing so she continued, "Look, if you don't want to say anything then just listen.  Fate is funny like this.  One minute you're in the clouds and the next you're crawling in the dirt wondering what should have been or could have been.  It's no use looking backward at what you could have done differently.  The fact is, you weren't there at King Regis's side when the Empire killed him.  You were where your King ordered you to be, helping the citizens escape.  And as far as Prince or King Noctis is concerned, well his destiny was intertwined with that of his Retainers, not his father's.  You'd best focus instead of the future that those guys fought to bring us.  Take it with all the pain and happiness that it comes with.  But don't look back."

 

She nodded and went to go catch some sleep.  A few minutes later, Cor doused the fire and went to sleep as well, his hand holding his sword just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be a changing work. I love to write and edit and this might turn into a mini series... suggestions are welcomed! I couldn't stand the thought of those left behind wondering what happened, especially to these three. I feel it is so easy to underscore the value of these three and their role in the final hour because they are just AI support characters when the game came out. The treatise itself is just my internal thought process over the last month the game has been out as to why Gladio, Ignis and Prompto weren't ever really destined to survive the death of Noctis. Why would Gladio and Ignis spend as much time and effort as they did supporting this cause? And why was Prompto, who was so clearly an outsider from the beginning, so easily accepted as a comrade in arms? Why would any other explanation be needed other than the fact that the Crystal and the Ring, which have their own will, would exert a pull on the destiny of the three as they became bonded to Noctis? It's clear in the writing for the FFXV universe that this bond, such as the Amicitia family, was meant to exist over the lifetime of the reigning monarch. Perhaps this explains why Cid was so crabby in Cape Caem before the four set off for Accordo. And maybe towards the end Cor and Cid weren't as close to Regis as we thought. After all, it's only Gladio's father that died in Insomnia at Regis's side.
> 
> I figured it was most likely that Ignis would have been thinking this whole thing out over the course of his lifetime. Maybe he knew from the start of their journey what the end was going to be.
> 
> *Headmaster Galdier is an original reference. It's pretty vague as to who the Advisor to King Regis was and I don't feel it was Cid or Cor. Headmaster Galdier appears in another of my works in same role as in this one.


End file.
